The Hidden Angel
by willietuxedo
Summary: Glorious! The sight of his red, thick blood makes my toes curl in delight. Oh, revenge is so sweet! the creature of the night, a beautiful being fallen from the heavens above; I am DARK ANGEL. Wrote this story in high school, so go easy on me. I love reviews; if you see something wrong please by all means I'll take any suggestions.
1. Normal or Not

**Prologue**

Glorious! The sight of his red, thick blood makes my toes curl in delight. Oh, revenge is so sweet! There on the ground was my latest victim; his white, blonde hair was marred by blood. His big, lifeless, blue eyes stared into the darkness of the alley. My eyes landed on my signature engraved in his very pale skin. D.A…. the creature of the night, a beautiful being fallen from the heavens above; I am DARK ANGEL.

**Chapter 1: Normal or Not**

"Come on Pan, you're going to be late for school!" I groan hearing the scratchy voice of my aunt, Wendy. The woman is thirty-eight years old and did not look a day over 25. Her short blonde hair frames her pale skin; honestly, she has some similarities to Johnny Depp's Willy Wonka. I regularly remind her she could have been his stunt double.

I decided to move in with my mother's sister two years ago when my house was ransacked by the FBI, S.W.A.T., and well you get the picture. She was more than willing to take in her sixteen-year-old niece, who has a dead mother and a criminal for a Father. After the close call with law enforcement, I realized that disappearing was my best option since my idiot father abandoned me to save his own ass. So, here I am stuck in this small, unknown town of Havelock with a nagging aunt and the devil of a cousin.

"Hey, Freakzilla," speaking of the devil. I can't help the growl that escapes my lips. My eleven-year-old cousin, Justin; a real pain in my ass, if you ask me. He is always calling me names, pulls at my sensitive cat ears, and my very long, thin, sleek black tail, which I have to hide when in public. The little pest is just asking me to put him in his grave. Seriously, the boy knows about the numerous people I have extinguished from this Earth, and he still thinks it's smart to "bully" me.

"Don't you have to be somewhere, you little menace?" I hiss out, imagining his blood staining the wall. It would look better than the atrocious pink color that covers the wall.

"Yeah, the police to tell them we are hiding a murderer in our house." He teases while dialing 911 on his cell phone. See what I mean; the boy is just asking me to kill him. I should give him what he wants; an early Christmas present…for myself.

"Wrong move!" Before the operator could answer, I have the phone in my hand successfully ending the call. Few seconds pass, and I winced as his scream resonates through the kitchen. If only my dreams come true.

"What have you done?" Wendy cries, arms flailing in panic. I give her the most innocent look I can manage before turning to my crying cousin, who is stuck to the wall with several knives embedded in his clothes. "He wanted to pin the tail on the donkey, I was just setting up the ass." I toss my last knife at the spot next to Justin's head causing him to wet his pants. "looks like I am not good at this game, so I am going to go wait in the car." I ignore Wendy's yelling as I grab my backpack and head out the house.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I am not human? I don't have any heat-seeking vision, and I can only stop a speeding bullet once. I have abilities and features that are very similar to a Jaguar, which includes my midnight black ears that sit on top of my head and long, sleek tail that swishes whenever it is released from its confines of my jeans during school or in public.I do not have any scientific explanations on my "deformities." Whenever I asked my Father, his answer was his prayers were answered for the absolute killer.

On the drive to school, I play with my retractable claws. "Why do I have to go to school again?" I question Wendy, who was driving. The "Welcome to Havelock High home of the Rams" sign came into my sight. High School is the closest place to the home of Satan, where parents can drop off their children without being charged with abandonment because the school returns the kids at the end of the day via buses.

"You know why you have to go. Do we really have to repeat this conversation?" I could hear the desperation in her voice. "I'm just saying, I'm the most wanted criminal and you are making me go to PUBLIC school." I look over and meet her emerald eyes. "Your mother wanted you to have a normal teenage life, and typical teenagers do NOT kill, and they GO to school." I groan as the car came to a halt. This woman is setting me up to be caught. "I'll be home late, so you'll have to ride the bus home or get a ride home." I nodded, not surprised at all.

Wendy is a nurse at the New Bern Hospital; which means twenty-four-hour shifts on top of the thirty-minute drive, there and back. She would always come home late, just to get up early to go back.

I step out the small blue Honda Civic. "Don't worry I'll feed the little runt," "Do not call him that! Justin is spending the night at his friend's house, so you do not have to worry about him, and I don't have to worry about him being stuck to a wall all night." I rolled my eyes at my aunt's words while shutting the door. "And I better not find out that you have been in the cabin." She adds.

'The Cabin' is small, but thick, safe that keeps me from all my precious weapons. Wendy locked them up in the safe, hidden under her bed. Unfortunately for her, no safe can keep me away from my babies. Unaware, Wendy does not know that I still carry weapons with me, just in case; there are still people looking for me, so I have to be prepared.

"Hey Pan, How was your weekend?" My ears twitch under my beanie, hearing the voice of my friend Ben, as I step into the cafeteria. He is very built for a five foot and seven inches boy weighing over 190 pounds. His pale, white skin is invaded by acne; his chocolate brown hair is a short cut, and his mud brown eyes stare me down with curiosity.

I shrug my shoulders as I grow closer to the table that my "friends" and I sit at. "Not as good as yours probably was," he chuckled. "I had to clean my house this weekend." "Then even worse than yours" I answer my hefty friend. "What can be worse than cleaning an entire house?" I frown at his question; if only he knew that my weekend was filled with horrid screams of freight.

I ignored every lesson my father had beat into me; I was raised to kill and show no mercy. I tried to help a seven-year-old girl against at least four teenage bullies; unfortunately, my beanie fell off, showing anyone in range my "deformity" causing them to scream and run. Thanks to that stupid conscience in my head, my entire weekend was spent in the basement hiding from the authorities. One of the teenage boys recognized me and called the police. This is the reason why the villains never turn into heroes.

After that incident, I will stick to killing people and being the bad guy. I am on the FBI's most wanted list; a successful accomplishment, if you ask me. "I was in the house all weekend watching the runt." I almost laugh seeing him flinch. He didn't exactly know what Justin did, but he does know watching the little trouble maker was like babysitting Satan himself.

"Dude, I'm so glad you survived the weekend." He utters as the bell shrieks, through the various speakers spread out in the cafeteria, warning students to get to class. My peers and I separate to attend to our assigned class periods.

I turned to enter the classroom of hell also known as U.S. History. Smith always gives us never ending homework. His lectures were so dull that I'd gladly asked for homework just to do something. "Ok class, please turn to page 390, chapter ten…." I groaned along with the whole class as we opened our books.


	2. Blackmail

Authors Note:

So if you have not noticed this is my first story on . If you see something wrong, please let me know in a review or personal message. I save you the time and let you know I am horrible in grammar, so I do apologize for the errors. Like any other story, the more reviews the more confident I am at continuing the story. Thank you. 😊

**Chapter 2: Blackmail**

I smile strolling happily into the cafeteria. Monday is my favorite day when it comes to lunch. Today, is fish day! My mouth is just watering thinking of biting into some juicy, savory fish. Back in New York, there were various seafood restaurants to choose from. Of course, I had to choose the restaurants that would deliver. Here in Havelock, I would have to travel thirty minutes to get a decent meal, let alone seafood.

I scan the large, congested, room for my group of friends. If only these kids knew they had a mass murder in their very presence. If only I could just slit each and every one of these annoying teens throats, but I'd rather keep myself from being executed or being experimented on.

"Pan, over here!" I roll my eyes before making my way towards Ben's waving hand. "Could you be any louder?" I smirk, hearing our sarcastic friend, Sarah.

Sarah is what you would call an African American. She is a very skinny, 100-pound girl, no extra muscle what so ever. She is always mistaken as being anorexic, I don't see how though. In New York, there were an extreme amount of girls, who were anorexic; you could basically see their whole ribcage. Sarah at least has meat on her bones and seems to eat all the time despite her body structure.

I watched as she leans over the table, her brown eyes stare into my yellow ones. I can clearly begin to see the mischief starting to show. "Did you have a great time with Kyle this weekend?" I roll my eyes at my very nosy friend.

Kyle is my, so called, boyfriend. We have been dating for about two years. While I am tenth grade outcast with Ben and Sarah, Kyle is a popular senior; the pride of the football team. Wendy wanted me to "get out there" and well Kyle was the one who had the balls to ask me on a date. I figured it was a good idea, to hide in plain sight. None of the authorities or secret services will think of looking near a military base, or a public school.

"I didn't see him this weekend; I was cooped up in my house all freaking weekend," I complain covering my face with my hands. "Quit moping around, Jocks at six-o-clock," Ben whispers into my ear, at least where they are supposed to be. I turn to distinguish four of Kyle's friends making their way to our table.

"Hey Kitten!" I sneer at that nickname. Kyle once explained to me the reason he gave me that ridiculous nickname, because of my cat-like eyes. He accidentally used the nickname during practice, so now the whole team uses the outlandish nickname. Kyle thought I was giving him the silent treatment. Little did he know, I was out hunting animals imagining his face replacing my kills. The boy did not know how close he was to death.

Now, I have to deal with his goons,"What do you want Shawn?" I look at the six foot, muscular, two hundred pound boy. His shoulder length, blonde hair combed back reveals his pale blue eyes. "We wanted to speak to you," he pauses to look at Ben and Sarah, "Privately!" he emphasizes. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends." Shawn snorts at my demands. Greg, who was slightly taller than Shawn, grabs my arm very firmly. I glare into his hazel eyes, wishing I can just pluck them out and watch him scream.

"Let. Me. Go." I demand through my teeth. These guys are really starting to piss me off. "Now, now, Kitten, let's not make a scene. Kyle just wants to see his girl." I growl, too low for them to hear, at his tone of voice. Kyle is not the type of person to send his lackeys to get me to spend some time. I observe the assortment of eyes, burning with curiosity, following our conversation.

Turning away from the scrutinizing group of students and back to the four idiots in front of me, "I better not me late for class." Truthfully, I didn't care much if I was late; I didn't even want to attend this damn school, but they do not know that. Turning back to Ben and Sarah, I give them my goodbyes and tell them I would see them later before I follow the four big jocks.

"If Kyle missed me so much, why did he not come and get me himself? He has the same lunch." I am curious, alert, and very uncomfortable; this silence is causing my fur to stand up.

"He's on the field practicing for the big game against New Bern tonight." "Then why does he want to see me? I'm not much of a good luck charm." These guys just keep getting more suspicious by the minute.

I guess we finally arrive at the destination they want to show me, which happens to be the empty field house directly in front of the field. Shawn looks over at his buddies before jerking his head in my direction. I watch, in slow motion, as Tyler pushes me against the lockers, holding me by my throat.

"What the hell?" I wheeze, seeing as Tyler is squeezing my windpipe. I hold no fear for these jack-offs; I could easily break this kid's weak grip, grab my gun, and paint these walls red.

"Look Chicka, here's the deal..." "We want you to break up with Kyle." I look towards Greg after he finishes Shawn's sentence. You have got to be kidding me; first, they take me to the field house, which is right next to the stadium where most of the football team is practicing, and put their hands on me, threatening me to break up with my boyfriend. You got to love the drama these days.

"Why?" If I am going to kill these bastards, might as well know the reason for their stupidity. I didn't care for Kyle; he was just a pawn in my game to keep Wendy away from my ass. The woman was persistent for months when she found out someone was interested in gaining my attention. She expected me, her murdering niece, to go out on a date; to show experience "feelings," which I never experienced. It took months, after dating Kyle, for me to realize that when he put his arms around me, it was a sign of affection; instead of a way to restrain me and put me in a chokehold. People have weird ways of showing affections to others. However, not everyone is jubilant about Kyle showing a liking to the outcast.

After several minutes of silence, Shawn loosens his grip on my neck, which is a dreadful mistake. "Because Kitten, you are a major distraction to him. Ever since you two started dating, Kyle has been missing practice and isn't doing very well this year," He explains. My anger just keeps rising with every word that escapes his mouth; I am not willing to lose what is mine. "What if I do not want to break up with him?" If these idiots think they can beat the crap out of me, they had another thing coming.

Shawn's crackling forces me from my thoughts. "We thought you might say that," he declares while reaching up and snatching my beanie off my head. I pretend to gape in horror at the four football players in front of me. "You don't call it off with our boy; the whole school will know your secret," Shawn warns before releasing the hold on my neck.

"You should not have released me," I tell them at the same time pulling the hidden gun from my calf and pointing it at these useless human beings. I just love the fear their faces are showing right now. "How did you find out?" I hiss angrily snatching my beanie from Shawn's hand while keeping my gun on the others.

"W-We had a very reliable source at your home," I smirk at the quiver in Greg's voice. Of, course Justin would be willing to tell my secret; must have been a good trade. "Kid would reveal your secret for only thirty bucks," Shawn explains, shrugging his shoulders. Meathead is pretty cocky for having a gun pointed at him.

The smell of sweat and urine reaches my nose before I witness Tyler starting to shake. "Y-You-You're that mass murderer, America's most wanted, the F.B.I and just about everyone is l-looking for," and just when I thought it was safe. I smirked and slowly saunter over to Tyler and placing the gun directly on his temple. I can not help myself; hearing the increasing heartbeats echo throughout the room, and their eyes flashing with terror, causes me feel euphoria. Yet, if I am to go through with my plan, I would lose the only family who gives a crap about my existence on this Earth.

"Now, you look here. We never had this conversation, and you do not know who I really am. I'm just another person trying to run for the cops. So the next time you idiots try to blackmail someone, make sure you know who they are." I hiss before taking my claws and scraping them against Tyler's leg. I quickly covered his mouth to muffle his scream.

"Say anything about who I am to anybody, I will hunt you down and torture each and every one of you. You will wish I had killed you first" I threaten before licking the blood off my claws and walking out the empty building and towards the football field with my beanie back on my head.


End file.
